Grease-based lubricants are among the oldest and most common lubricants known. Further, such lubricants can be used in a variety of applications. However, many if not all previous grease-based lubricants fail to provide adequate performance over a wide range of lubrication conditions. For example, many previous grease-based lubricants fail to provide adequate performance across a wide spectrum of loads, from low loads to extreme loads. Therefore, there exists a need for improved lubricant compositions and improved methods of making lubricant compositions for a wide range of lubrication conditions.